The Albus Chronicles: The Secret Worship
by Norman18now
Summary: What happens after Albus Potter boards the train to Hogwarts years after Harry's own adventure's end? What new dangers are there, who will he love, lose, save, kill, and trust.


Warning! I do not, under any circumstance, have any relation to the characters, terms, and anything else coming from J.K. Rowling's mind. Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Train and the Metal Ones.

"I, Albus Severus Potter, am of to Hogwarts!"Exclaimed the rather excited boy, Albus. His hair swept in his eyes, but he paid no heed. This was too big a moment to worry about hair! Oh! The train was more brilliant than Albus' brother, James, a rather haughty snooty guy, had described. The red carpet floors stretched of through the cabin, and the personal cabins were like miniature, kind of old, uncomfortable, homes. The ceiling jingled with hanging light fixtures attached to the silvery ceiling panels. However, the true show stopper, the absolute prize winner, was the metal men.

True, they weren't really men. To describe, they were all a precise six feet tall. They had heavy chests, shoulders, forearms, and knees, held by much less bulky metal casings where the rest of the skeleton was. However, concealed inside these intense technological feats, and just a bit visible, were the ticking and whirring pistons, gears, cogs, nuts, wires, and magic sparks. Atop the shoulders was a head, specifically shaped like a human head, though obviously the mouth was not made to open. The eyes were bored holes shining sparks of magic light. They were _the_ perfect breed of muggle world technology, and wizard. Albus had never seen these before. He stared of at the Automaton as somebody sat down near him.

"They're new. Impressed?" The person asked, obviously a female.

"I'll say. Whoever made these, have made a beautiful feat and-" Albus turned straight into the face of his cousin, Lily Luna Weasley, with her bright fiery hair pulled back when she was thinking, and her upturned nose, with all its freckles, pointed high in the air.

"Hey Albus," She smiled and looked in his eyes, surprise glinted in them. She loved showing up when people least expected and interrupting their train of thought. "Chocolate frog?" She offered an unopened box. "Don't know the wizard. Probably Dumbledore,"

"They're all Dumbledores. E'er since you know when with Dad, um, er, Uncle Harry, They're all Dumbledores, though thank you," Albus took the box from Lily and carefully popped the lid. Now, Albus wasn't the bragging type, his father had seen to that, but he was probably one of the best chocolate frog hunters on the bus. He smiled. The pursuit was always fun. "Now, drum roll please!" Lily strummed quickly against her knees as Albus pulled out the box. The chocolate frog was inside. However, it was moving ever so slow. It crouched down, looking strange; it's liquidly chocolate shell seemingly crusting over. Suddenly, it sprang forward. Slowly, and painfully so, as it crusted up and froze, mid-leap. Rather, it shined a golden color, like a chocolaty color, and a ghostly image, crept forward, glowing. The glowing frog, leapt up, over Albus' lap, and through the window. Out through the _closed_ window. It just flew through the window like it wasn't even there, and tore off into nothing. "I think the frog broke. Well, a frogs, a frog, eh?" Albus bit the frog and some guys came over. Albus tried not to gag at the taste of charcoal in his mouth.

"Ye` mind if I sit here, do ye ladie?" Asked one. Albus looked up while spitting into a napkin, and promptly bit his tongue. One kid was standing in front of him. Twice. The same, redheaded boy, tall, skinny, with a big nose, and a squeaky voice.

"Well that's just… When did you learn that spell?" Albus asked, really excited. His answer was a short smack on the back of the head.

"Dummy, they're twins. Albus, this is Orville Stone, and this is Oliver Stone," said Lily, hissing and shooting eye daggers at Albus. "Orville, Oliver, this is Albus Severus Potter,"

"Blimey, Harry Po`er's son?" One of the twins said.

"Yes Blimey, now, blimey, how do they tell you two apart?" Albus inquired, rather innocently, but was still barraged by the eye daggers of Lily Weasly.

"Oliver's cooler, no offense Orville," Lily said. She waved to the right one.

"Oh t' alright. Not the first time I had been told," Said the right one.

"Oh! So you're Orville?" Albus asked, beginning to see the difference in stance, and confidence.

"No, I'm Oliver," The boy said, cocking his head to the side quizzically.

Albus was quite confused. Nonetheless, he greeted them into the cabin and he proceeded to pull out his wizard card. Against what he thought, it wasn't Dumbledore, but Harry Potter himself. His glasses hung on the end of his nose and his hair pulled back slickly. The image was hazy and shaky, like a TV with bad reception, shaking and shuddering, and never making much sense. He grumbled about good help and stuffed the card in his pocket.

"I think the entire candy was a dud," Said Albus, a tad bit upset.

"Not jus` that, but all o`er the train, look," Oliver, Albus thought, pulled out his wand and tapped Albus on the forehead. "Stupefy,"

Albus yelled as if he was being attacked. "What're you doing!?" Albus yelled, but calmed down, as his spell only glowed brightly on his wand.

"See, no effect` whasoe`er," Oliver (Or Orville, ACK!) Put their wand away inside a purse.

"Not just here, it was also happening in Diagon Alley, some people losing their spells, now that I think about it, it was all over," Lily said, looking at the group. Suddenly, a girl looked in from the other cabin looked in. Her dark raven hair fell on her face. She pulled it back to reveal her face.

"Well, whatever it is, it's not just for the cities, because our magic was screwy back in our house out in the countryside. Couldn't cast spells since Friday," The girl said. She smiled at Albus, but Nary a notice was made.

"That's interesting," Albus leaned in and crossed one leg up over the other. "What's your name miss?"

"My, names Rachel, Rachel Longbown," She smiled.

"This all seems wrong, so-" Albus was interrupted by a automaton. It stood in the cabin.

WOULD YOU LIKE—PEANUTS? The Automaton asked. Albus gently shooed it away, but thirty seconds later it returned. WOULD YOU LIKE—PEANUTS? It asked again. This cycle repeated several times before the metal man noticed his mistake and left.

"That was odd…." Albus remarked. Suddenly, a tall white kid showed up in the doorway. He was wearing green robes, sown extravagantly well, and looking really flashy, He twiddled his wand in one hand and brushed the other through his long white hair. He had blue eyes. Strikingly blue eyes.

"Same thing happened to me," Albus bit his tongue. Scorpios Malfoy, a peevish boy, who believed the world beneath his foot, but in reality, it is humanity that holds the world back from crushing the spineless, pointless, fool beneath its own foot.

"Hello, Scorpios." Albus smiled a weak smile. "What can I do for you?" Scorpios spun out of the doorway and twiddled into the room.

"What you can do, is let me help you," Said Malfoy, ever so annoyingly that it made them all sick.

"I appreciate but-" Albus was promptly interrupted by whispers, and upset groans. He strained to listen.

"Little miss Lost one, eh?" A voice outside asked.

"Leave me alone, dipstick," the smaller voice said.

"Who's gonna make me, your daddy? Oops, sorry, you don't have one," Albus heard the haughty boy snicker and rage filled him. He felt steam rise, anger cloud his vision, make him angry. He suddenly found himself standing over the haughty boy, reminding him a lot of Scorpios. The boy was blubbering like a madman.

"Don't you dare touch him again, you hear? He has more right than you any day, and be happy the biggest problem you have, is your breath," Albus got up and turned around. He saw a boy with silvery grey hair, standing there, looking scared. Albus blinked, and suddenly, the grey haired boy was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Albus asked, as everyone stood, staring at the boy.

"I don't know, but it's okay," Lily patted his back. "Let him go,"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
